Mr and Mr Winchester plus Family
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: Wyatt and Dean are married with children, but what happens when Sam comes to find his elder brother as demons decide to find a new ruler? AU. Slash.


Hey guys, I'd love to know what you guys think about this story, even if it's a flame. I know Dean may not be in character at first but he should get better. Once more, review!! I'll have pictures up of the kids probably tomorrow if I can get a couple reviews (even 1 or 2 would do just to get a feeling of what you guys think!).

_:California: _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr. and Mr. Winchester plus Family **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Dean Winchester walked down the hallway of his house searching for his 2-year-old since she decided to pull a disappearing act on him. He headed upstairs and checked in all the closets and then in all the bedrooms before he sighed and looked around once more.

"Okay Soph, I give up, come out!" Dean shouted so his daughter could hear him from wherever she was. He heard some noises from the baby monitor so he headed down the hall to his son's nursery and smiled when he saw Sophie sitting next to Chris in the crib. "Found you!"

Sophie giggled and disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs and Dean groaned loudly. Then he walked over to the crib and looked down at his son who started up at him with wide blue eyes. "Can you sense her?" Chris simply blinked up at him before he focused on something else in his room. "I'll take that as a no then."

"She's in her room." A small voice said and Dean turned and saw Hallie in the doorway with her hand rested on the doorway as she looked at him with deep blue eyes. Dean smiled and walked up to her and kissed her head before she headed to the 2-year-old's room. He saw her sitting on her bed, fully focused on her movie playing. Cinderella, it's her favorite and always manages to get to sleep, which is what she's supposed to be doing for almost 30 minutes.

"Hal, why aren't you in bed?" Dean asked

"I'm not tired." She replied and Dean simply smiled a little and she sighed and climbed into the bed next to her sisters before she pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you," Dean said before he left the room, now going to find his 6-year-old son. He headed outside and saw his son digging a big hole in the backyard and Dean's eyes went wide, Wyatt would kill him for that if he didn't stop him immediately and Dean really didn't want to sleep on the couch. "Matthew Patrick Winchester!"

The little boy dropped the shovel and ran for his life, far away from Dean and straight into the house and Dean sighed and ran after him. Man is he glad his dad raised him to be like a soldier now, it actually comes in handy with children, not just demons...then again...kids and demons, is there a difference? Not with his children.

Wyatt Halliwell-Winchester opened the door and immediately his son was thrown into his arms so he dropped his bag and lightly patted his head as Dean ran into the room.

"Um, what's going on?" Wyatt asked and for the first time he saw the small mud prints in the shape of feet. He looked down at his son who was covered in mud and he gave Wyatt his best puppy dog eyes and even stuck out his bottom lip a little. "Go take a bath."

Matt nodded and scurried up the stairs as Wyatt looked at Dean. "Hey, I didn't do anything."

"No shit." Wyatt stated and Dean rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall.

"It's not fair to leave me with 4 children, they're devils Wyatt." Dean said

"First off it's like 3 kids. Chris is a baby and I fed him before I left and he's probably still asleep or just lying in his crib. Second the girls should be asleep and Matt should be watching a movie or drawing, not playing in mud." Wyatt said as he started up the stairs and Dean followed.

"They listen to you, not me." Dean said

"Because you never mean what you say." Wyatt said as he headed to the bathroom and saw his son getting out his toys. He headed over to the tub and turned on the water before he headed into the nursery, Dean still trailing behind. It never ceased to amaze him how Wyatt could handle all the kids with ease, yet Dean, who's pretty good with children can't even get his own kids to listen to him. Kids that aren't his own though he can handle fine.

Wyatt walked over to the crib and picked up the 2-month-old and then handed him to Dean before heading back into the bathroom and now Matt was sitting in the bathtub with his toys in there with him. Wyatt turned off the water before he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and set them on the edge and then left the bathroom.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked, lightly bouncing the baby in his arms.

"To check on the girls."

"Oh that reminds me to thank you for giving the kids the ability to orb." Dean said and Wyatt simply smiled slyly at him.

"You know you like that power." He said as he stopped in the doorway and Dean smirked.

"I do huh? Chasing you around the bedroom isn't classified as fun." Dean said

"Well it is for me smartass." Wyatt replied smirking as he walked into the girls room. Dean shook his head before he looked down at the baby, who was contently resting on him with his head on Dean's shoulder and his tiny fingers gripping onto his shirt. The baby hiccupped once before his wide eyes started looking around again.

"I like you." Dean told his youngest, who looked up at him and giggled, getting a smile on his face and Dean smiled. His youngest is a _really _happy baby and he always seems to have a smile on his face and he giggles at everything. Wyatt then walked out of the room and walked up to Dean and kissed Chris's cheek and Chris gurgled at him.

"Did you feed him?" Wyatt asked and Dean shook his head.

"Nah, he just woke up," Dean said and Wyatt nodded his head and took Chris as he turned and headed down the stairs and Dean smirked and smacked his ass and Wyatt simply rolled his eyes as Dean followed him with that annoying smirk still on his lips. "He'll be asleep in a couple minutes right?"

"Dean, we're not having sex in the middle of the day." Wyatt said setting Chris in his playpen for a moment.

"Why not!?" Dean asked

"For one, our son is still awake and is in the bath. Secondly, our daughters are both awake and what do you know, Chris is too!" Wyatt said as he warmed up a bottle.

"Excuses." Dean stated and Wyatt laughed.

"No. Facts," Wyatt said as he turned around and Dean simply walked up to him and kissed him and Wyatt kissed him softly before he put his hands on Dean's chest and lightly pushed him back. "No."

"Oh come on!" Dean moaned as Wyatt tested the bottle.

"Tonight. I promise we'll have sex tonight if you stop bugging me." Wyatt said and Dean smirked.

"Glad you see it my way."

"Once more, smartass."

"You know, I might even use a condom this time." Dean said as he leaned against the counter and Wyatt smiled slightly.

"Oh don't strain yourself, a fifth child is nothing!" Wyatt said and Dean simply narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you brought it upon yourself."

"Actually you did since you never mentioned that male witches can get knocked up." Dean said and Wyatt just picked Chris up as he managed to get him to start eating.

"I didn't even know myself until I was like 4 months along with Matt," Wyatt said. "Oh! That reminds me, you got a letter."

"How does that remind you?" Dean asked as he grabbed it off the counter.

"It's from your dad." Wyatt said smiling at him.

"Oh, that's how," Dean said as he set it down. "I can read it tomorrow."

"What if it's important?" Wyatt asked

"Doesn't matter." Dean shrugged and Wyatt frowned at him.

"Dean, you've really gotta stop doing that." Wyatt sighed

"Doing what?" he asked

"Blocking me out, you can tell me things. We've been married for 4 years after all, you'd think you can trust me." Wyatt said as he sat down.

"Wyatt, I don't want to talk about it and I do trust you."

"Fine. By the way...you need a vasectomy, it's pretty cheap actually, my friends were talking about it."

"No."

"Think about it."

"Never."

"Please?"

"..."


End file.
